Saying Goodbye to Kurt
by Robyn Hood
Summary: This is probably the only fanfic I'll ever write in which I acknowledge Kurt Wagner's death in Earth-616.This contains an OC because I couldn't think of any X-Men to do this. Basically, it's just a song that I felt was perfect for the situation.


_This is probably the only fanfic I'll ever write in which I acknowledge Kurt Wagner's death in contains an OC because I couldn't think of any X-Men to do this. Basically, it's just a song that I felt was perfect for the situation, and I needed to set the scene. It's called "Until We Meet Again" by Showbread. So, here we go._

"I don't wanna go see 'im, 'Ro." Logan protested, even though he walked through the graveyard alongside his friend.

"We owe it to him." Ororo stated. She kept her eyes straight ahead. It had only been a few days since Kurt had died. His grave was still undecorated. She carried flowers to place in front of his tombstone.

Logan groaned, but kept walking. His heart was so heavy. He knew seeing Kurt's grave would bring those emotions to the surface, the ones he couldn't even bear. The ones that made him wish he could get drunk. They were too painful.

The pair stopped short when they heard soft singing.

"_My dearest friend if I sing you this song, will you hear it from up in Heaven?" _A female voice floated through the air, a soft soprano.

"What is that?" Logan asked, taking a defensive pose.

Ororo stopped him. "Shh. Let's see."

The two crept along and saw a lone silhouette standing above Kurt's grave.

"_I'm still down here in this ugly place, but up there's where I'm heading._" The girl singing stood perfectly still, staring at the grave. She fought to keep her voice from breaking. She wanted to sing one last song for Kurt.

"_When they tell you I'm coming, please wait for me in front of the house that I'll live in. And when Jesus walks me up to the door, I can finally see you again._" A lone tear raced down her cheek. At least she knew she would see her Kurt again, but it would probably be a long time from now.

Ororo figured this must be one of Kurt's friends, but it was strange that they didn't know her. She and Logan decided to let this girl have her moment and just listened to her heart-breaking song.

"_It's true that my heart was broken in two on the day I said good-bye to you. And I carry an ache in my chest until Jesus makes everything new. Those that we love that left before us must have been thrilled beyond words when you ran through the gates, and into the Kingdom, and up to the feet of my LORD. Once sick and frail, once weak and pale, now made perfect in Him. No more aching and crying or breaking and dying, finally home in the arms of Who loves you._" She cried still more, as she thought of how she would never see her Kurt again on this Earth. It was a physical pain in the center of her heart that she knew she would carry for the rest of her life. She imagined how Kurt must have suffered, how he must have hurt, when he died, an arm through his chest. He was much too dear, too nice, too _good_ to go out like that. But then again, he was safe. He was happy.

She knew how much he had suffered in his life. So much loss. So much pain. She knew that at one time, he'd lost his family. The circus he grew up in had been bought out. He had been forced into a freak show. His foster mother had at one point believed that he had murdered his foster brother. He had been chased, beaten, hated, mistreated. He was finally safe, happy, and free. He was loved. More than she could fathom. He was there, with the Father, who loved him for what he was and had created him that way. She almost envied him.

"_When you run, you play, in the light of the Son, hold me in your heart and mind._" She remembered how Kurt ran and played here. How much he simply just loved life. He enjoyed the simple things. She knew he must be having a ball in Heaven now.

"_Don't know how, and I don't know when, but I'm leaving this cold place behind. How my heart aches to think of the day when my faith shall finally be sight. When the crowds will part and cheer as I come, as I walk through towards the light. And my Father, my Love, Jesus, my King, in His glory, seated on His throne will take me in His arms as the crowds cheer and sing and say, 'Well done, child, welcome home_.'" Of course Kurt had gotten that welcome. He was a hero. He deserved it. He had served God well. Not only did he fight for what was right, he did all that He could to spread the Word of God's love and to help others find freedom in Him. She recalled the time that he worked to free women from forced prostitution. He had such a good heart. He would be rewarded now.

"_And He'll walk me to the house that He built with the Father's love and the Carpenter's touch, and you'll run to me, and I'll hold you again, for my friend, I have missed you so much_." She finished the song and began to cry softly. She could only ache for the day when she would embrace Kurt again.

Ororo and Logan stood stunned. The song was powerful, perfect for Kurt. They truly hoped that he was as happy in Heaven as the song made it out to sound. Ororo moved forward to talk to the girl, but she dropped to her knees, kissed the tombstone, and placed her flowers and a card in front of it. Then, wordlessly, she got up and walked away.

The pair finally moved towards Kurt's grave site after the girl had left. Logan picked up the card and opened it.

"Logan," Ororo cautioned. That was private, between Kurt and that girl, but Logan read it anyway.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I have so much to say, yet no words. I promise, I'll be back to visit you soon. And I'll see you in Heaven, my dear. I just want you to know, if I'd had the chance, you were the man I wanted to marry. I'll never stop thanking God for sending you my way. My parents always said church was the best place to meet a man! Anyway, let's have a picnic once I get to Heaven. I bet it's beautiful up there. I love you so much and I miss you. I won't ever forget you._

_Love,_

_Rani_

Logan wordlessly handed the card to Ororo. She read it and softly set it down in front of the grave, tears in her own eyes. She hadn't even known Kurt had been in a relationship. That poor girl. And Ororo missed Kurt so much. She didn't even know how they would make it without him. But instead of giving into sobs, she took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and arranged the flowers she had brought in front of Kurt's gravestone. "We love you, Kurt. Be in peace." She said.

Logan swallowed back a lump in his throat. "'S long, Elf."

They stood for a minute, staring at the slab of granite with the name "Kurt Wagner" engraved in it, and then left.


End file.
